


Proven Too Much

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [58]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fill, Riding, Voyeurism, voyeur Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Oliver/Barry. Barry is basically a human vibrator, and has little to no down time, or whatever it's called. Basically, Barry keeps going, and Oliver is being overstimulated. It wouldn't hurt if Leonard heard it through a door or something, and got jealous. Please and thank you!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Requests [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Proven Too Much

Fuck Barry, I don’t think I can anymore.” Oliver sounded exhausted, something Len thought he would never hear. Of course, he had to stop as he passed Queen’s room to hear what exactly was going on between the Arrow and his Scarlett Speedster. 

The door was open just a crack so Len could peer in and he froze at the sight that greeted him.

“Come on Ollie, I thought you had stamina for days.” Barry teased breathlessly as he bounced on Oliver’s cock. 

“You could go for weeks,” Oliver laid his hand on Barry’s ass, tugging at it just enough for Len to glimpse how puffy and messy Barry’s hole was as the blond’s cock slid in and out of it. 

“You’ve only come five times Ollie, I’ve come 7 and I’m still going,” Barry said as he stilled once he had Oliver’s cock buried inside of his hole and his body blurred at the edges as he vibrated. Oliver let out a weak shout before his body went slack completely as he looked up at Barry with a glaze of exhaustion on his face. 

“Okay 6 times for you and 8 for me.” Barry amended as he stroked his already hardening cock with a cum-coated hand. 

“I survived that damn island, the league of assassins and many other things and yet I’m going to die with my cock inside of you while you vibrate,” Oliver stated. Barry tossed his head back with a laugh as he vibrated his hand as he brought himself off to his 9th orgasm, still seated on Oliver’s cock. 

“It’s a speed force thing, but I promise I won’t kill you.” Barry sounded so fond it made Len’s chest hurt. 

“Good to know sweetheart,” Oliver humped but he managed to get himself up from his laying down position to kiss Barry almost sweetly. 

Len had to tear himself away from the door and hurry back to his room. His pants were far too tight and jealously coursed in his veins. Len locked the door behind himself once he was in his room on the Waverider and sank against it. Len swore as he undid his pants, shoving his hand under his boxers and desperately started to jerk off. 

Len couldn’t help but imagine that Barry was seated on his cock, bouncing and gasping as he vibrated around him as Len brought him to orgasm after orgasm. Len slapped a hand over his mouth as he came hard, spilling over his hand mere moments after he started to jerk off. 

“Fucking hell Scarlet,” Len muttered to himself as he let his head thunk against the door as he stared at his dripping hand. He knew he had a thing for his scarlet speedster but seeing him like that, impaled on the Arrow’s cock in what was a normal thing for them had proven too much for the thief. 

“Fuck,”


End file.
